sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chili dog
Chili dog '– produkt spożywczy pojawiający się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Są to hot-dogi będące ulubionym przysmakiem jeża Sonica. Opis Chili dog składa się z parówki, polanej sosem jalapeños chili oraz posypanej krążkami cebuli, w bułce. Historia ''Sonic Unleashed Chili dogi zostały wprowadzone do gier wraz z wydaniem Sonic Unleashed. Można je kupić w każdym sklepie w grze, z wyjątkiem Eggshop w Eggmanlandzie. Ich cena wynosi 50 pierścieni w normalnych sklepach, podczas gdy podróżujący sprzedawca Wentos sprzedaje je po cenie 20, 50 lub 100 pierścieni. Konsumpcja Chili doga przez Sonica daje mu 30 punktów doświadczenia i odblokowuje osiągnięcie Hungry Hungry Hedgehog. Chip uważa Chili dogi za zbyt ostre jak na jego gust, ale i tak smaczne. Jeśli Chip zje Chili doga odblokowane zostanie osiągnięcie BFF's. W grze można kupić również wiele innych odmian Chili doga. W Eggmanlandzie można nabyć przypalone Chili dogi, znane jako Egg Dog, które nie smakują ani Sonicowi ani Chipowi. W każdym mieście można znaleźć stoisko firmy Don Fachio. Tamtejszy sprzedawca hot dogów wręcza graczowi misje i wykonywanie ich nagradza Sonica unikalnym dla danej lokacji chili dogiem. Konsumpcja tych chili dogów nagradza gracza dodatkowym doświadczeniem i pozwala odblokować nowe osiągnięcia. Sonic and the Black Knight Podczas czekania na randkę z Amy Sonic kupił dwa chili dogi. Kiedy został przeniesiony do świata Camelot zjadł jednego z nich. Drugiego upuścił w momencie kiedy chciał ruszyć do walki z Królem Arturem, ale Merlina złapała go i teleportowała w bezpieczne miejsce. W rozgrywce Chili dogi są jednymi z przedmiotów możliwych do zebrania w grze. Ich statystki są następujące: * '''Numer: 79 * Punkty: 4 * Rzadkość: 2/10 * Typ przedmiotu: Jedzenie * Lokacja: Camelot Castle Sonic Generations Wiele chili dogów znalazło się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Sonica. Niebieski jeż otrzymał od Tailsa specjalny chili dog owinięty czerwoną wstążką. Sonic zjadł tego chili doga do połowy, ale nie skończył ponieważ Time Eater zdmuchnął mu go z dłoni. Pod koniec gry Sonic i jego przyjaciele wrócili na przyjęcie urodzinowe, a chili dog nadal był ciepły i niebieski jeż mógł go skonsumować. Sonic Mania Adventures W odcinku Metal Mayhem Sonic, Tails, Mighty i Ray spożywali Chili dogi po pokonaniu Doktora Eggmana i Metal Sonica. W innych grach LEGO Dimensions W LEGO Dimensions misja od Doktora Eggmana polega na znalezieniu wszystkich Chili dogów w Adventure World Sonica. Doktor zapewnia że nie planuje ich wykorzystać do zwabienia Sonica w pułapkę, a zamierza nakarmić nimi sieroty. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic Chili dogi są jednym z przysmaków Sonica. Archie Comics Chili dogi są jednym z przysmaków Sonica. W wolnym czasie Sir Charles Hedgehog prowadził restaurację serwującą chili dogi, znaną jako Chuck's Chili Dogs. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Chili dogi są ulubionym przysmakiem Sonica. Animacje Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Chili dogi są produkowane na planecie Mobius, oraz stanowią przysmak zarówno Sonica jak i Tailsa. Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) Chili dogi są przysmakiem Sonica, oraz jednym z dań serwowanych w Robotropolis. Sonic Underground Chili-dogi są przysmakiem Sonica. Jego siostra, Sonia, lubi jeść chili dogi z tofu. Sonic Boom W serialu Sonic Boom chili dogi są spożywane przez wiele postaci, w tym również Sonica. Ciekawostki * W grach Chili dogi po raz pierwszy zostały wspomniane w japońskim poradniku do Sonic Advance 3. * W zakończeniu Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Sonic proponuje Tailsowi wyjść na chili-doga. * Chili dogi wprowadzono po raz pierwszy w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Z biegiem czasu inne zachodnie seriale z niebieskim jeżem zaczęły wykorzystywać chili dogi jako ulubione jedzenie głównego bohatera. W grach chili dogi pierwszy raz wspominano w Sonic Advance 3, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood i Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Pierwszy raz wprowadzono je dopiero w Sonic Unleashed. Chili dogi są rzadkim przypadkiem przejścia zawartości z innych mediów do gier. * W pierwszym komiksie Sonic the Hedgehog w ostatniej historyjce można było znaleźć przepis na chili-doga. * W Sonic Forces pod koniec walki z Zavokiem Sonic wspomina o chili-dogach. Jednak w wersji z polskimi napisami mówi o hot-dogach. Kategoria:Przedmioty